


|They danced along the walls, the m e m o r i e s of your g h o s t|

by Blueeyedlistener



Category: Devil May Cry, Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeyedlistener/pseuds/Blueeyedlistener





	|They danced along the walls, the m e m o r i e s of your g h o s t|

"S-Shit!" Desperately grabbing onto the edge of what used to be a sidewalk, Lydia gripped onto it as tight as she could barely hanging on as she stared down into what looked to be an ocean of blood. Pulling herself up slowly and carefully, she hit the ground once again as a multitude of spinning.. what were those, chainsaw blades- come spinning at her. Sprinting towards any open direction she could see, she thought she was in the clear until she felt claws dig into the bottom of her leg near her ankle, tearing some deep gashes into her skin as well as tearing rips into her pants. " _Damn it_!" Slipping through the grip, she ran until she saw a small area on the wall she could hide behind temporarily to catch her breath and assess the wound.   
  
There were spots of blood staining the ground behind her as well as beneath her. "Son of a bitch got me good." Lydia played a million questions through her mind- Where was she? How did she end up in this godforsaken place? What were those things trying to get to her? Were those seriously chainsaw blades? How does she get out now? Minutes passed as she debated on crawling out of hiding; Fighting wasn't usually a problem, Lydia was great at hand-to-hand combat but fighting with a weapon? Not so much. Now would be a great time to have one though, she had to admit. 

The walls were wavering back and forth while black shadows crawled through the walls towards the ceiling and a person crawling through the wall, wait- Was that a person crawling through the wall?! "Fucking hell..." The ground shook and the air became filled with blood curling screams. Covering her ears, Lydia's screams merged into those that if she didn't know any better could've sworn were the screams of the damned.   
  
That couldn't be it though, could it? 

Trying to walk ahead of her, her ears stung at the seemingly endless screaming and her body longed to fall with the constant rumbling of her surroundings; 'Just a little further..' Throwing her hand out to the door handle in front of her, she stumbled and fell onto her ass as she looked into an abyss of nothing. "What..." Examining ahead of her, what assumed to be road was now twisted into all sorts of angles, there were parts of the path separated from one another into different sizes and distances, but the one thing she knew for sure was that there was a door ahead and she needed to get out of this place and _now_. Pacing back a few steps, she ran as fast as she could to the edge and jumped, praying that she made it. 

Hitting the road with a thump and a roll, she paused to catch her breath. "I really should work on my landing." Rubbing her face, she felt overwhelmed at the thought of having to do that multiple more times. " _Fuck me-"_ Watching as more opponents appeared out of thin air, she panicked. There was no where for her to go; Turning to look back, the door was now closed and non-existent and the next island seemed to be blocked by these opponents. Hearing a quick set of beeps, she realized there was a small grenade at her feet and she scrambled to get out of range.   
  
Taking a chance, she waited as she tried to time it just right to make it past the assumed to be demons to make a run for the next path and she refused to stop unless absolutely required, the demons almost staying right behind her. Rolling once again as her feet landed onto the edge of the final platform, she hit a staircase and proceeded to roll down the stairs. Taking a moment to collect her thoughts, she saw as a set of words appeared on the wall before her and the door began to thump with heavy force. Standing, she collapsed once again as her ankle was now swollen and turning colors. "Damn.. I must of sprained it when I landed.. I'm really screwed.." Hiding behind a pile of rubble that looked like former ceiling pieces, she allowed herself to quietly sob for a few minutes.   
  
At least until the enemies broke through and got to her, or maybe if she was lucky- really fucking lucky, someone else came along and found her. "I really hate this place..." 


End file.
